


Not So Hidden Feelings

by MezInWonderland



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 15:11:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/688370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MezInWonderland/pseuds/MezInWonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some previously hidden feelings come out in an odd way with burnt hands and flirting waitresses</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not So Hidden Feelings

Clint stumbled into the lounge that morning to find the others already eating their breakfast. He smelt pancakes. Who would make pancakes in this house? "Pancakes. Who made pancakes? Where can I get some?"

A familiar man walked out of the kitchen, a plate full of the wonderful food before he set it down on the table and looked up at Clint, it was Coulson. "Nobody wanted to cook and I have a day off," he said with a small shrug of his shoulders.

Clint grinned up at the man. "Ahh bringer of food." He bit into the food and promptly drooled. "Oh man. Damn dude this is great." In his sleepy state he reached out to pat Coulsons hand

A small blush seemed to crawl its way to the man's already flushed face (thanks to the cooking) and he quickly coughed drawing away and folding his arms over his chest, "Well...I'm glad you like it..."

Suddenly a voice boomed from the living room interrupting the eye contact being held between the two. "SON OF COUL! Are there more of these heavenly delights?" Thor came into the room thrusting his plate in front of Phil and between them. Clint was still revelling in the blush he'd created

Coulson looked at Thor, blinking a couple of times still trying to get rid of the heat on his cheeks and he rolled his eyes, "Uh...y-yeah sure..." He muttered taking the plate and going to make some more pancakes in silence.

Clint followed him into the kitchen under the pretence of washing his plate. He should have known that would be suspicious but he wanted to talk to Phil more. He had known the man the longest and he did enjoy his company a lot. "How come you chose to spend your day off here? You babysitting again?"

Coulson didn't look up from where he was cooking, he needed full concentration and you could see that by the fact his tongue was sticking out slightly, "I would much rather be here than alone..." He grumbled simply flipping a pancake.

"Is that how you get around to admitting we're your friends?" Clint grinned. He watched Phil making the food and saw the accident coming as his elbow collided with the jar of chocolate spread. He launched himself forward as Phil forgot about the pan to catch the chocolate, which would have resulted in the pan falling onto Phil's feet. He knocked it back onto the stove but managed to burn his hand in the process. "AH!" He hissed

Phil was about to respond until his eyes flicked his eyes to what was happening and watched as the pan land back on the stove and he turned towards Clint, "Oh my God I'm sorry!" He gushed chewing on the inside of his lip, "One second!" He uttered before he quickly scurried away and came back with bandages, "Run it under some water."

Clint grinned uneasily and said "It's fine. I'll be fine." His hand was throbbing painfully but he didn't want to show weakness. He knew the pain was showing on his face though.

Phil sighed shaking his head and basically forced Clint hand under the tap, "Shut up and do as you're told," He grumbled ignoring the fact they were touching. Clint's breathing hitched from the touch alone and he stopped breathing entirely when Phil began to bandage his hand up.

"I'm sorry...I shouldn't be so careless..." Phil muttered chewing on his bottom lip before he looked up at Clint with an apologetic smile.

Clint grinned cheekily. "You're Phil Coulson. You don't do careless. What were you thinking about?" When he noticed how down Phil looked he assured quickly "Phil, hey, I'm okay. Really."

Phil realised he was holding Clint's wrist still and he quickly backed away and went back to the pancakes, a blush dusting his cheeks once more, "Nothing...don't worry..."

"Phil, you've known me for 6 years. I think we can be honest with each other." He walked around the back of Phil to grab some water from the fridge but stopped, putting his uninjured hand on the base of Phil's back and said "Thanks for the bandage."

He jumped a little at the touch and didn't look up as he felt his cheeks start to burn even brighter, "Uh...N-No problem..." He stuttered before he went back to creating a mound of pancakes for Thor.

Clint watched Phil take the pancakes out of the room and waited for his return. "Are you just planning on hanging out here all day? Because I was going to go for a wander around lunch and then grab some food if you were interested." He liked the blush on Phils face and planned to keep it there

Phil chewed on his bottom lip as he began to clean up trying to get rid of the blush, but he only managed to get it down to a slight pink colour, "Uh...yeah sure..." Phil said turning to look at Clint with a small smile./

Clint beamed. "I'll meet you back here? At 12?"

"Sure...sure..." Phil muttered nodding briskly before he turned back to what he was doing.

Clint touched his arm and said "Awesome." Before sweeping out of the room

Phil shook his head, "Get a grip of yourself..." he muttered rubbing his face with his hands before leaning against the counter in silence.

Clint skipped.. skipped! Into the kitchen at 12. He couldn't control his smiling. He just couldn't wait to spend his lunch with Phil. He'd showered and changed and was wearing some tight jeans and a jumper. He hoped he looked good as he picked up a magazine and set about didn't really want to make an effort, but he couldn't help but change into a nice checked shirt and some nice jeans before he entered the kitchen, his hands in his pockets as he looked at Phil and he couldn't help but let his eyes wonder, "Uh...Hi?"

"Hi!" Phil turned and Clint could see him taking in how he looked. He threw the magazine down and jumped up to stand by Phil. "You ready to go?"

Glancing up at the man a couple of times Phil turned away and gave a small smile, "Y-Yeah sure..." He grumbled, he mentally slapped himself for being so dumb before turning back to Clint with a lopsided grin.

Clint laughed. He was so cute. He walked out of the house and felt Phil follow until they were walking shoulder to shoulder, hands brushing occasionally. Phil let out a small cough, not sure what else to do as they walked in silence, a blush ever present on his cheeks and he couldn't get rid of it thanks to their closeness, but he made no attempt to move. They arrived at a small bistro cafe where Clint led Phil inside with a hand on the small of his back, leading him all the way to a table in the corner. Phil uttered a small thanks as he sat down, not being able to look up at the man that he had liked for so long, at all the touches in the whole time they have known each other, he hasn't acted like this before. Clint knew he was acting out of character, but being with the Avengers he had realised things could go wrong very quickly, and why not try his chances. He sat across from Phil stretching his legs to touch Phil's lightly, waiting for the waitress

Phil took in a deep breath and turned towards the waitress with a small smile, "Just a chicken salad sandwich please," He asked kindly before turning towards Clint and trying to push the fact their legs were touching to the back of his mind.

"I'll have the same if you don't mind." But the waitress didn't look at him. She was looking at Phil with big doe eyes, fluttering her eye lashes at him.

Phil didn't notice the waitress looking at him until he turned back to her, "Oh, um is there something we can help you with?" He asked politely and slightly confused. She started to twirl her hair in her fingers. Clint was getting angrier and angrier. She simpered, "well no, but maybe I could have your number?" Clint sat there fuming

Phil looked away and scratched the back of his neck, "Uh sorry...I don't really swing your way..." He grumbled, a blush crawling onto his cheeks even more.

She looked between him and Clint quickly and quirked an eyebrow. "So is this a date?" Clint ducked his head, leaving the answer up to Phil

He basically choked on the air as he turned towards the waitress and then back to Clint with wide eyes, "Uh...Well,..Uh..." He spluttered not sure what to respond decided enough was enough and reached across the table to grab Phil's hand.

"Yes this is a date. So please leave and get our food." She looked sceptical but left anyway. Clint grinned and said "Sorry she was annoying me." but didn't let go of his hand.

Phil shifted a little in his seat, a bit uncomfortably as he felt the heat of their hands, "Uh...I-It's okay..." He muttered chewing on his lip a little.

The waitress walked back over and said, "I'm sorry but I really don't believe you're on a date, and I'd like at least one of your numbers."  
Clint turned towards her and said "Look, I am trying to enjoy my date with my.. with Phil. I do not care what you think but I'd appreciate if you left." He turned back to Phil and stroked the back of his hand with his thumb

He took in a deep breath and he couldn't look at Clint or the waitress, he just gazed down at their hands feeling happy due to the fact Clint was saying that they were dating, but on the other hand it was just to get rid of the girl so it made his heart drop. She pouted and walked away again although Clint did not entertain the fact she would be gone for good. However another waiter brought their food and they dug in. Clint didn't let go of Phil's hand though. He kept a tight grip on it and began chatting to Phil about anything and everything that popped into his head

All of Phil's answers were very rushed and stuttery, his mind was like a firework due to the fact they were still holding hands and their legs were entwined he couldn't believe that this was actually happening, so in the end he just ate his food in silence.

Clint was getting worried about Phil's lack of speech. "Phil? Are you okay? You aren't really talking. Did I do something wrong?" He began to withdraw his hand. Phil looked up the blush still burning his cheeks, "N-No...I'm fine..." He said with a small smile, taking his free hand and brushing a thumb over his lips with a sigh.

"Are you sure? We can leave if you'd like? Go for a walk or just go straight back?" Clint wanted Phil to be happy.

"No I'm fine seriously..." he said trying to reassure Clint, he honestly just didn't want all this to end.

Clint grinned at Phil, just staring at him. The waitress wandered over and Clint automatically tensed up. Phil still didn't mind about the waitress, he had loosened up a bit as he turned back towards her, "Yes?" he asked politely the flush fading a little.

"If you're gay I want this guy's number. He cannot be gay. He's just helping you." She said pointing to Clint. Clint just looked away because he couldn't deal with it. "I want his number please."

"Look if I give you my number will you...will you leave us in peace?" He asked, he knew if it did happen he would regret it later, but it's not like he would go out with her.

"No!" Clint turned around. "No you will not give her your number. You won't go out with her." He said staring at Phil. He turned to the waitress and fixed her his most sinister glare. "Leave. Right now, or I will find a reason to go all Hawkeye on you. I want another waiter and if you come anywhere near us again so help me I will do something that will make you regret ever coming near us." He growled at her. She genuinely looked scared and walked off quickly. Phil glanced at Clint shocked, why would he care so much about something such as him giving out his number? They obviously weren't dating so why should he care? He really didn't know what to say so he just sat wide eyed, staring at the man. Clint gradually calmed down and looked at Phil. He looked shocked. Clint stood up and said "We're gonna go now. We'll go for a walk or something. I need to leave here." He threw some money down and left. Phil looked around quickly and placed some of his own money down before he quickly dashed out after Clint, not sure what to do or say anymore. Clint had calmed down and was waiting for Phil on the wall. "I'm sorry, I just.. got angry and jealous. I'm sorry. Would you still like to go for a walk?"

Phil gave Clint a small smile and tilted his head to the side almost like a puppy, "It's quite alright...and sure, that would be lovely."

Clint grinned and grabbed Phil's arm to drag him next to him. He started to head for the park when he felt Phil thread his fingers through his own. He looked at Phil in wonder. Phil took in a deep breath as he felt their hands link together, his mind once again racing and his pulse quickening dramatically as they walked. Not being able to look up at Clint. "Hey, Phil. Look at me? It's okay." He squeezed his hand and pulled him closer as they walked along. Phil chewed on his lip a bit more as he turned to look up at Clint briefly before looking away and at the streets around them.

"I'm sorry. About going crazy." Clint had released Phil's hand and instead put an arm around him.

Phil looked back up at Clint and smiled, the blush seeming to disappear as he felt a bit more at ease as he had gotten used to it, "It's alright..."

They carried on walking, having small conversations. "How did you enjoy the last mission? Bit of a close call for me and that huge things mouth wasn't it?" Clint grinned as he spoke

He let out a small laugh, "Yeah it was...Thought you were going to be eaten," he teased a little, nudging the man ever so slightly.

"Wouldn't that be a shame?" He winked. "Far less paper work for you I'd assume."

He rolled his eyes, "Whatever," He said with a tiny laugh as he kicked a stone in front of them.

"Anyone would think you wouldn't miss me at all!" Clint did his best to sound jokey but he knew a small amount of raw worry crept in

"Don't be stupid, You're my best friend!" He grinned rolling his eyes, his stomach lurched when he only said friend but it didn't show.

"Do you hold hands with your other friends? Or be like this with them?" Clint decided he just had to go for it. He wanted Phil for himself and he had to know.

"They're just friends...you're different..." He grumbled, feeling the blush beginning to crawl onto his cheeks once more; he needed to hide his feelings.

"Different? Different how? Phil you know you can talk to me." He squeezed encouragingly and leant his head towards Phil's. Phil's eyes widened a little and he gulped in some air trying to make some distance between them,

"D-Don't worry about it..."

"Please? Or would you like me to talk first?" They were rapidly approaching the house and he needed to do this.

Phil felt his stomach churn as he tried to slink away from Clint, "Thank you...I had a lovely time..."

"Why do you keep trying to run away Phil? Do you not want to be here?" Clint suddenly felt shocked and moved away quickly. "Oh my goodness. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to force myself at you or anything. I just really like you. I'm so sorry." He tried to walk faster to get into the house

Phil was about to apologize and run after the man, but he stopped in his tracks when he heard Clint say it, "W-what?..." He breathed not sure what else to stay as he just stood there in complete shock.

"I'm sorry? I should never have acted like this. I really like you and I wasn't thinking straight because of how cute you looked and how much I liked being with you and then there was that girl and she wanted you but I want to be your boyfriend.. and yeh.." He was aware he was babbling but he couldn't stop himself.

Phil didn't know what to do, his mouth hung open wide as he gazed at Clint when it finally sunk in his cheek turned the brightest red that they have ever been and he looked away from Clint, "O-Oh..." He muttered and said quietly, "I like you too..."

Clint turned around sharply. "What? Coulson are you serious? Don't toy with me here. This isn't a little crush. I'm serious"

"Why would I be joking?...I've liked you for 3 years..." He grumbled, shuffling his feet and not looking up. He looked up at Clint and could see hope shining in his eyes. Clint had been making all the moves tonight. Maybe it was his turn. He leant up to Clint and pressed a kiss against his mouth. Clint suddenly grinned and laughed happily. He grabbed Phil's hand, pulled him inside and was talking at 100 miles an hour. "We'll have date nights, and watch movies together and I'll cook and.."

"Clint." Phil interrupted smiling. "We've got plenty of time and it's late. Let's go to bed."


End file.
